


Chloe Was Here

by Perso_Aprilo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dorms, Explicit Language, F/F, Out of Character, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perso_Aprilo/pseuds/Perso_Aprilo
Summary: Blackwell ran out of lights, there's a pitchy black darkness in dorms. Max returns to her room by touch, completely NOT expecting the thing (or person) in hall.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 20





	Chloe Was Here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chloe Was Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738408) by Perso Aprilo. 



> Ayyyy first fic here  
> Btw it posted in my Tumblr, BUT originally it was my writing in Russian on a Russian fanfiction web-page
> 
> Enjoy the fanfic :)

"Oh shit, I'm late!" Max exclaimed, throwing belt of her messenger bag onto her shoulder.

She glanced at her watches: 9:58 AM. She was late to the world history class, mostly because of little fight with Chloe, after which she spent half of night calling her by phone and wanting to ask how she was doing. But that was just a waste of time — maybe Price ignored her attempts to talk or she didn't hear her ringtone, but there were no answered call.

Max turned around and looked through her room to make sure she got all she need for her classes. Her glance caught an empty place between the polaroid shots on her 'Max Caulfield's Photo Memorial Wall'. This empty place annoyed her, but she couldn't actually do anything — these four photos were stolen by some asshole and it looks like he wasn't going to return them.

"Gotta look through my recent photos, maybe I'll find something to place there."

Max hurried outside her dorm room to run to the academy, full of hope that her teacher would let her in even if she's a little bit late.

***

"What the fuck?" Max grunted with little anger in her tone, opening the door to the dorm's hall.

All the hall was full of pitchy black darkness. Surely there were some rooms with pale light of phone flashlights, but Max wasn't sure someone would let her borrow one for a while. Her own phone now had only two percents of charge — who knew that this new mobile RPG game Warren told her about spend this much charge?

With a loud sigh, Max set her phone on a power saving mode and opened flashlight app, which went out at the same moment. Her phone showed an empty battery on it's screen and then went out as well.

"Are you cereal?!" said the brunette, shoving her phone back to the pocket.

She moved her hand around, trying to find the wall on her right. After she found it she hummed victoriously and started to walk, taking short steps to her room. Light of other girls' flashlights, bursting from their rooms, helped her to navigate. After minute or so she pulled the door knob, heading inside her room.

Her apartment was in darkness as well, except the pale moon light, pouring its silver shines onto Lisa the plant and to her desk.

_'Great. Feel like a fucking mole.'_

Max placed her hands onto the door frame, trying to get used to the darkness. She heard quiet noise behind and the next moment she struggled, trying to break out of someone's hands. These hands with a bit awkward moves tied soft ribbon around her wrists. All of that happened so fast, Max couldn't even concentrate and react to anything, but when she was going to scream to call someone for help — the mysterious guest placed an index finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Who are you?" asked Max quietly with annoyance in her voice, twitching in attempts to pull out her hand and rewind, or at least turn around.

The stranger didn't say anything, getting up from her back. Suddenly Caulfield felt stranger's hands on her shoulders, pulling her up and at the same time pressing her ass to the closed door. Skillful pair of hands removed her bag and brunette prayed in hope that the guest won't throw it onto the floor. But she didn't hear any loud sound so she sighed with relief when she heard quiet noise on her nightstand.

"Goddammit Dana, if you and Juliet decided to prank me, I swear to Dog — both of your asses are grass," Max grunted and she was about to continue her speech but sudden touch to her neck made her bite her tongue.

_'Is he going to choke me?'_ she thought, gulping nervously.

She expected stranger to squeeze her throat, cutting her access to oxygen, but to her surprise, touches were soft and gentle. Someone's rough fingers ran behind her ear and tangled in her messy chocolate hair. Hot breath started to burn her cheeks, and judging by how unsteady it was, it looked like stranger was quite nervous.

Bold touch of unknown (are they actually unknown?) lips to hers caused a sudden warm wave washing over her heart and down her body to stomach, tying into a tight knot, replacing warmth with burning fever. Stranger's hands pulled her from the door to the body. Max felt guest's breasts poking to her solar plexus and guessed that this guest was a girl. She hadn't much time to guess who it was, and in addition touches caressing her body didn't let Max to concentrate.

Cold palms slowly traced down her sides to the hem of her t-shirt and sneaked under, burning hot skin with cold fingers and making an amazing temperature contrast which caused a moan from Max right into the guest's lips. Sharp teeth left a bite on a soft skin, pulling a broken sigh from brunette, and mixing this bite with the strong hands tightly wrapped around her fragile body and tracing circles on her back, this moan came with another loop on the burning knot inside her, making her feel the pleasure.

Max startled when stranger pushed her on her bed. Falling onto tied hands was a bit painful, but she was ready to endure. All she wanted is to feel those hot lips on her own again, to feel rough fingers on her skin, gently caressing her body under this fucking t-shirt. God dammit, some stranger broke into her dorm room and now making out with her and she like that, she even hadn't much power to resist — her own body surrendered for the gentle caress.

Cheeks which had a bright red blush burned again with unsteady breath. Caulfield moved her head forward, searching for alluring lips for another kiss, but she sighed sharply when whe felt scratchy fingertips diving under her t-shirt, tickling her ribs and sharp teeth carefully biting the skin on her neck. Love bite hurted a little, but this pain was pleasant and even wanted much, so Max started to expose her neck for short but so gentle kisses. On these places tomorrow probably will be bruises — evidence of 'passionate' night.

Already warm palms ran from the ribs to the waist, causing another shaky sigh from Max. Hot lips sent impulses across the whole body with one single touch to the soft skin of brunette's neck and Max sweared in mind because of pilability of her body and dumbness of the stranger — if she didn't tie her hands, Max wouldn't just lay there like a wriggling log, not being able to do anything in response. Instead, she would bury her hands into the hair which tickled her collarbone, pulling her lover as close as possible, stroking in response, or at least pull off her fucking t-shirt, which ruined all pleasure from light touches.

Suddenly she heard someone's whistle from outside. Stranger whispered quiet 'fuck' and headed to the window, but then she stopped in her tracks. Max's cheek burned from hot breath again, but only for a second. The guest gifted her with hurried last kiss, which almost made tied Max jump to the ceiling because of this quite passionate smooch. It caused another burning wave of pleasure, washing down from heart to the stomach and starting a fire of lust and desire inside.

Next moment she felt the ribbon loosen from her hands, but she didn't have much time to hold the guest onto... anything — stranger gently pushed her back to the bed, probably not wanting to get caught right there. A flexible shadow appeared on a windowsill, giving a short (and familiar) chuckle before she disappeared.

Breathing heavily, Caulfield managed to get up and rush to the window, trying to find any familiar things in girl's sihlouette, blinking in attempts to wipe out a mild shroud from her eyes, but it was in vain — darkness of the night didn't let her to recognize the guest's identity.

Then suddenly street lights flashed, and Max winced, covering her eyes with hand. The quad was full of light now, but there weren't any signs of intelligent life or passionate lover girls.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Max touched her bitten lips and smiled shyly. Brunette turned around and made her way to the switch, which now was visible thanks to street lights, and turned on her room's lights, inspecting her room to make sure everything in her room was on it's places. And it was. Her bag with her camera which che was worried about rested on her nightstand, and Max walked to it. She fished out four new photos, which she wanted to place onto the empty place on her wall. But looking up to her 'memorial wall', Caulfield lifted her eyebrows in surprise, not able to believe her eyes, but then she smiled shyly again and put her phone on a charge so it could turn on as fast as possible.

From the creme yellow wall, almost full of different photos, she saw three words, casually written by marker:

_**Chloe was here** _


End file.
